geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
GeometryPedia:Administración
__NOEDITSECTION__ En la Wiki Geometry Dash (y todas las otras wikis) hay usuarios que pueden hacer algunas acciones especiales en los artículos, parte de la administración. Igualmente cualquier usuario puede editar y añadir cosas al sitio, aquí hay algunos rangos en la wiki que permiten a algunos usuarios hacer las acciones mencionadas. Fundadores Al fundador de una wikia se le otorgan automáticamente los derechos de burócrata y administrador durante la creación de una wikia. Esto les permite editar la piel y el formato de la wikia. Si más contribuidores se unen, es una buena para los burócratas el elegir a usuarios confiables como administradores, reversores, moderadores, y moderadores del chat. El título de fundador aparecerá al costado del nombre del fundador inclusive después de haber abdicado de su posición como burócrata y administrador. Burócratas Los burócratas se encuentran un nivel más alto que los administradores pero no tienen ninguno de los privilegios de un administrador. Los burócratas solo tienen la habilidad de nombrar a otros usuarios como burócratas, y pueden conceder y revocar permisos de administrador y de reversor a los usuarios de su wikia. A pesar de que no pueden remover el estado de burócrata de un usuario, estos pueden revocar su propio estado. A diferencia de los burócratas en Wikipedia, los burócratas en Wikia no pueden otorgar, aunque sí revocar, el estado de un "bot", ni cambiar el nombre de una cuenta de usuario pero sí revocarse a sí mismos este derecho de burócrata. Por defecto, los burócratas no son identificados en sus páginas de usuario. Si un burócrata es a la vez un administrador, sólo se mostrará "Administrador" así que Especial:ListaUsuarios debe ser utilizado para distinguir a un burócrata de un administrador. Administratores Los administradores son usuarios confiables que generalmente son elegidos por la comunidad. Los administradores tienen todos los privilegios de los grupos de moderador del chat y reversor, además del acceso a las siguientes habilidades: *Tienen los mismos permisos que el Moderador del chat y el reversor. *Borran páginas e historiales. También pueden recuperar una página que haya sido previamente eliminada, o recuperar revisiones específicas de la misma. *Bloquean (protegen) una página de modo que no se pueda editar o renombrar por usuarios sin permisos de administrador. *Bloquean una dirección IP o usuario para que no siga editando. *Otorgan y revocan derechos de moderador de chat. *Editan el diseño y tema de la wikia. *Editan el Espacios de nombres de MediaWiki para realizar cambios en la interfaz. Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their userpage. Administrators are signified on the wiki by a red colored name. Reversores Cualquiera puede revertir vandalismo y ediciones de mala fe, pero lleva un par de clics en la página de la historia para hacerlo. Los usuarios con permiso de "reversor" son capaces de deshacer malas ediciones con un solo clic, utilizando el enlace de reversión que aparece en la diferencia de páginas y en la lista de contribuciones del usuario. Enlace revertir.jpg Los reversores son como los demás usuarios registrados, salvo que los primeros disponen de un botón adicional. Es importante señalar que los administradores tienen de por sí la capacidad de revertir, por lo que no es necesario que se conceda un permiso de reversor por separado. Ese permiso está diseñado para usuarios útiles que no sean sysops (administradores o burócratas) pero que podrían utilizar esta herramienta para luchar contra ediciones maliciosas. Los burócratas pueden darles o revocarles a los usuarios el permiso de reversor usando los permisos de usuario. Moderadores del chat Son los usuarios con la habilidad de banear/bloquear y expulsar a los usuarios del chat para que no puedan utilizarlo por algún comportamiento inaceptable. Los administradores ya tienen este flag dentro de su nivel pero también pueden otorgarlo a usuarios comunes y revocarlo. Tener este estado causará que aparezca "Moderador del chat" al costado del nombre del usuario en su página de usuario. Moderador de contenido Los moderadores de contenido son usuarios que tienen herramientas adicionales para moderar partes de una comunidad que alberga el contenido de una wikia. Estas herramientas son: *Borrar y mover páginas *Borrar y mover archivos *Volver a subir archivos *Proteger y desproteger páginas *Patrullar páginas si la comunidad tiene la funcionalidad de patrullaje de CambiosRecientes habilitada El tener este estado hace que MODERADOR DE CONTENIDO aparezca al costado del nombre de usuario en la página de usuario. Moderador de discusiones Los moderadores de discusiones son usuarios que tienen herramientas adicionales para administrar conversaciones en varias funcionalidades alrededor de la comunidad donde los usuarios tienen discusiones sociales. Estas herramientas son: *Remover y restaurar hilos y comentarios de cualquier usuario. *Cerrar y reabrir hilos. *Específicamente en la funcionalidad de foro, los moderadores también tienen la habilidad de administrar los sub-foros, mover hilo de un sub-foro a otro además de resaltar y quitar el resaltado de hilos. *Moderar el chat *Borrar comentarios en entradas de blog *Editar y eliminar comentarios de artículos El tener este estado hace que MODERADOR DE DISCUSIONES aparezca al costado del nombre de usuario en la página de usuario. Editores oficiales Los editores especiales no es un cargo definido, son usuarios que se han ganado el derecho ya sea por su experiencia, habilidad o accesibilidad, de tener este rango. Estos usuarios no tienen herramientas como los otros cargos (por eso no es definido), pero tiene la funcionalidad de arreglar y mejorar artículos con fallas de redacción y demás. También, algunos pueden tener este rango porque son los únicos editores de ciertas páginas, con la condición que ese artículo tenga cambios con mucha frecuencia, como Actualización 2.1 o Jugadores Destacados. Categoría:Páginas de ayuda